Blood Bond
by xXInsertXxUsernameXxHereXx
Summary: Tris is a vampire, and feels so drawn to Eric, she knows she has to change him. He has to be hers. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This was one of the requests on my Divergent thread. I meant it to just do oneshots, but this was such a great idea I talked to the requester about turning it into a full sized fic and we came to an agreement so thank you jesslarhea for your wonderful ideas! The original request is as follows** **_do a supernatural vampire fic where Tris is a vampire and changes Eric after joining dauntless._** **So here we are! I hope you have enjoyed what we have come up with!**

* * *

 _T_ _he Dauntless faction erupts in applause as I turn to face them, my blood still sizzling on the coals behind me. I don't look back at my parents. This is where I belong._

* * *

I try to keep my pace normal as I run, just barely staying ahead of everybody else. I don't want anybody to see the inhuman pace I can really go at just yet, or just how easy it is to pull myself on to a moving train.

I stumble into somebody when I step into the train and quickly apologize "Shit. Sorry."

She smiles, looking up at me from her spot on the ground.

"You're really fast, I'm impressed." Her smile hasn't faltered. "I'm Christina."

"Tris." I answer, settling beside her.

* * *

I run my tongue absentmindedly over one of my protruding fangs. All these humans with their fast beating hearts, pumping hard from the activity are driving me _insane._

Fast footsteps and gravel-crunching fill the space in front of Christina and I. Getting to my feet, I attempt to get a better look at what is going on.

Looking outside, bodies of all the initiates leap out of the train, landing on the top of a building directly across from us.

I glance at Christina and I feel her reach her down and take my hand.

"On the count of three?" she suggests.

I nod and try not to squeeze her hand too tightly.

"One..." I start, and I feel Christina inhale. "Two..." I continue as we step to back, getting ready to run. "3!" I finish. We run quickly, we're airborn just as fast and I drop Christina's hand. Knowing I will easily overshoot her jumping ability no matter how hard I try not to.

Landing about four feet ahead of her, I roll and push myself upward, heels digging into the ground.

I begin to walk over to Christina but then I see him.

His mouth is moving and I am completely in tune.

"My name is Eric. I'm a Dauntless leader."

 _Eric._

If I thought my senses were going insane on the train, they are completely on fire now.

He smells intense. Like cigarette smoke covered by spicy cologne and it couldn't be any more delicious.

"If you want to enter Dauntless this is the way in. If you don't have the guts to jump, then I guess you don't belong in Dauntless."

I can't see anything but him. I don't _want_ to see anything other than him.

Christina says something to me but my brain isn't comprehending anything but Eric.

"Somebody has to go first, who's it going to be?" He asks the crowd that's gathered.

"Me." I say without hesitation.

I step forward, and the crowd parts slightly, making room for me to pass through.

I walk up to the ledge Eric is standing on and step up, wavering the slightest bit, being this close to him I'm able to take in all of his mouthwatering elements.

His _breathing._ Soft and steady by my ear.

His _heartbeat_. So fucking _loud_ this close.

His _blood_. We're close enough I could grab him, sink my teeth into his flesh and drink.

I could turn him.

I could make him mine.

Mine to drink from whenever I want to. Mine to always experience this sensory overload with.

My mouth waters and if my heart was still beating I swear it would be hammering.

I throw myself over the edge of the building to gather some distance between Eric and I. No matter how much I want to stay close to him, if I stayed much longer I might not have been able to resist turning him right then and there.

My body collides with a net before I really register what's happened. The net turns on an angle and arms grab under my arms, heaving me up and off the net.

"Did you get pushed?" The boy asks me, eyeing my Abnegation outfit. His rude tone is not lost on me.

I swallow. "No."

"What's your name?" He asks me gentler.

"Tris." I tell him quietly.

"First jumper, Tris!" He announces, and a small group of Dauntless cheer.

I try to smile. This is my new home, but I can't. Instead, I return to running my tongue over my one of my fangs. I can still sense Eric from down here.

* * *

I deliver the final blow to Molly's throat and watch her body crumple to the floor. I'm fighter harder than I should be, and I want to tell myself it's because I want to look good in general on my first few hours as a Dauntless initiate, but I know the only reason I'm fighting as hard as I am is because I want to make sure Eric notices me.

Almost bouncing with the energy the fight gives me, I get out of the ring and steal a sideways glance at Eric. i'm still completely in tune to him. Everything around him looks brighter, more vibrant, _better_.

"We're done for today. I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow." Eric's voice bellows throughout he room and it sounds just like music to me.

I need him.

 _Now._

I'm the last to leave, but instead of following the crowd down the hallway, I wait around the corner until I hear boot clad feet walk steadily across the concrete floor. I press myself into the wall as Eric walks past me. The best thing about being dressed in all black is that you blend so easily with the dark you're almost invisible. The good thing about being a vampire? Almost nothing is invisible to you.

I pull myself from the wall once Eric is a few feet passed me. A safe distance to follow him from. Quickly, I remove my shoes, knowing the clicking of them will quickly give me away. Picking up my shoes, I follow swiftly, admiring the way his shoulder blades move with his relaxed arms through his shirt.

I begin to get anxious once he comes up to a door and pulls out a key from his back pocket. It slips into the lock smoothly and he pushes the door open.

I move as fast as I can to enter his apartment before the door closes. I make it through just barely before the door shuts.

I scan my eyes over Eric's apartment and am surprised of the cleanliness that greets me. Everything is modern. From the black sleek counter tops to the black couch in the open concept living room. A light shines in the crack under the door in hallway that branches off the living room.

 _Eric._

The door handle turns, and I slip into another room before he notices me.

His bedroom is the same as the rest of his apartment. Sleek. Modern. Mostly black, the difference is that it had accents of red, here and there. Which is interesting, considering what he will be craving when he wakes up tomorrow.

I slip underneath his king size bed. I can wait here until he comes in and falls asleep. That's when I'll do it.

* * *

It takes a while, but I finally see Eric's feet on the floor, and his towel drops to the floor, inches away from where I am.

 _Naked?_ Things just got a lot more interesting.

the bed creaks loudly as he settles in After a while, his breathing takes on a steady pace and doesn't toss and turn.

Now's the time.

I pull myself out from under his bed, and walk to the left side, examining his body before me. The wrinkled sheets are around his waist, exposing his bare chest, rising and falling with a beautiful rhythm that will soon be forgotten.

I run my cold finger down his neck, and follow the same path with my tongue, teasing myself.

He tastes so. Damn. Good.

I don't waste a second longer. I sink my sharp teeth into his soft flesh and drink.

It's absolute _euphoria._

Everything else disappears. I'm only aware of him. His _taste._

I could drink all of him. I _want_ to drink all of the blood from his body.

But I stop myself. Holding down his struggling body, writhing in pain. Little does he know that once he changes, my bite will be the most pleasurable thing to him. My body craves more, but if I drink more he will die, and I will lose him.

I bite into myself instead. Tearing open the skin on my wrist. Blood dribbles down my arm and I hold it forcefully to his mouth, forcing my blood in his mouth and down his throat. My mouth opens in pleasure and I let out a moan. His eyes, wide with terror, begin to relax and grow heavy. _Almost there_. I remove my wrist from his mouth as his eyelids fall completely closed.

The process is complete.

When he awakes, he will awake as a vampire.

He will be _mine._

* * *

 **I hope this chapter has made you as excited about this story as I am! Talk to you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been longer than I wanted it to be, but I'm back with the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Eric is groaning before he even opens his eyes. His dark covers are all tangled up with him now, following the hard curves of his sculpted body.

I drag my fingers through my knotted hair as Eric tosses and turns, most likely trying to find an way to escape the discomfort that he is undoubtedly feeling from the change. It has the same symptoms of a bad hangover and a flu combined, if you multiply all of those symptoms a thousand times.

His hand lazily stretches out to his bedside table, slamming it down on his alarm clock.

I suppress a giggle. I turned his alarm clock off shortly after I turned him, knowing that he would be in no state to go into work today.

"Morning, sunshine." I say to him from my spot across the room. His body shoots up at the sound of my voice.

"Who are you?" He asks, putting one of his hands on his head and closing his eyes again, like talking pains him.

It probably does.

"Tris." I answer simply.

"The first jumper? How did you get in here?"

"I came in with you last night." I say. "I changed you." I thought about all night about how I was going to break the news of him being a newborn vampire. Of him technically being _dead._ I decided that ripping the band-aid off would be the best approach. "I killed you. Technically speaking."

His eyes narrow.

"Uhm no? If I was dead I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"You look a look paler than usual, Eric. Are you cold? Can you feel your heart beating? Tell me something, are you breathing?" My voice has a harsh edge.

"This is ridiculous, I'm not fucking dead. A fucking _stiff_ like _you_ could never overpower me, much less _kill_ me."

I'm across the room in less than a second, on his bed and straddling his hips with my hands on his face.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I did say _technically speaking_ did I not?" I loosen my grip on his throat, gently scratching my nails against the soft skin. Aching to taste him again. "Technically, you are dead. You aren't alive. But here we are. Because I changed you into a vampire. Not alive, but not that close to death either."

Eric shifts his legs, and I ease up off of him. As he stands, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't at least a tad bit disappointed that he's wearing boxers, and not totally nude, but hot damn, is his body perfect.

"I'm what?" He spits.

"A vampire." I repeat. "I changed you into a vampire."

"Like a blood sucking, sun avoiding, human compelling, _killer_?" He seems confused.

"Yes." I confirm. "But we don't have to kill people, if we don't want to. We can just drink, and compel the humans to forget. As for avoiding the sun, it's not as bad as fiction says it is. If exposed to the sun for a long period of time we get headaches, but a simple advil will provide relief."

"This is crazy." He states. Pacing in vampire speed around the room.

"Do you believe me?" I ask him.

"I don't have a heartbeat. That doesn't make sense. Why-why am I moving so fast?" He seems to be talking to himself rather than me, but I answer anyway.

"Because you're a vampire. That's what happens."

"This is so fucking weird. My head hurts. Why am I so fucking _hungry_? I need to get some _food."_ He's talking fast, pacing faster, working himself into a frenzy. He rushes out of the room and I follow him into the kitchen I walked by when I came in last night. He's tearing it up, and pushing chunks of food into his mouth.

I suppress a laugh. "You need blood. Real food is relatively useless."

"My fucking _head_." He's not listening to me.

He drops the bread he was holding in his hand and grasps his head hard, trying to stop the pain.

Talking to him is useless. He needs blood.

I slip out of the kitchen and make it to the front door before he says anything.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get something." I tell him without turning around.

He waits a moment before responding. I turn around then. "Why do I want you to stay so badly?" He asks, a puzzled look on his face.

"Because I'm the one who changed you. We're connected now." This is the thing I've been most afraid to tell him. Everything could go so terribly wrong.

"So you'll be back?" Is all he says, and relief washes over me. So far so good.

I smile. "Believe me, you're going to stuck with me for a long time." I say, before turning around and walking out the door.

* * *

I walk around the compound for a bit, grateful that the initiates don't have practice until later. I know I have Eric to deal with, but I still do have to pass the stages of training.

Christina bounces up beside me.

"Tris! I haven't seen you all morning. You just missed me get my ass kicked." A small laugh escapes her mouth and I glance at her with a smile. The scent of blood hits me, and my eyes shoot up to a deep bleeding gash just above her eyebrow. The steady flow of blood reminds me of why I left Eric. He needs blood, I want to get back to him quickly and Christina seems to be the only person around.

I grab her arm, forcing her to face me, and look deeply into her eyes.

" _Follow me. I'll get that cut cleaned up for you you'll be okay."_ My voice is slow, compelling her into following me. It's almost impossible for a human to resist, so it's no surprise that she nods. "Okay, I would like that."

* * *

The walk back to Eric's apartment is quick. Mostly because I'm eager to get back to Eric, already missing the feelings I get when I'm around him. I'm trying hard to keep my pace normal so Christina can keep up with me.

I'm about to knock on the door when Eric pulls it open.

"You're back." He's sick. All sweat and drooping eyelids. It's a good thing that I brought Christina here to save the day. If he goes much longer without blood this early after his changing, he might run the risk of dying. He looks at me. "You smell so good..."

His senses are coming through, soon he'll realize just how irresistible I am to him, it's already beginning. Everything should fully kick in once he's had his first taste of blood.

I'm kind of jealous that the first blood he tastes won't be mine.

But the main thing is _he_ is mine.

"I brought you something that's going to make you feel better, less hungry, less sick."

He drags his eyes over to Christina as I step through his door.

"Who is this?" He asks.

"Her name is Christina." I say first. "drink from her."

We're in his living room and Christina is standing in the center, with Eric examining her. After a couple minutes, he speaks.

"So I just...bite?"

"Pretty much, but you have to be careful not to drink too much."

He's hesitant to move closer to her, but his hands are so tight around her forearms I'm worried about a bruise that might linger on her fragile skin.

"You go first." He says.

I shrug, and with no hesitation, sink my teeth into the skin on Christina's neck. The taste of her blood isn't nearly as good as Eric's was last night, but I don't think anything will ever compare, because of this, I take few gulps and pull away.

Blood dribbles down my chin and I wipe it with the back of my hand.

"It's simple, easier now, because now you don't have to bite, you can just suck from the wound I already made." His eyes linger on my lips for a few moments before he gets back to the to task at hand.

He moves quicker now, his mouth landing on the bleeding wound. His face is exquisite as he swallows mouthful after mouthful of blood. I pull him off her after a minute.

"Watch it, we don't want to deal with a dead body." I scold him, hand gripped on his shoulder.

"But, _we're_ dead."

 _Smart ass._

"You know what I mean." I answer.

I look deeply into Christina's eyes. "Y _ou had an accident on the way back from the sparring room. Eric and I found you. Patched you up."_ She nods, and I know compelling her worked.

"We have to bandage her now?" Eric whines.

"Yes, well we can't have her walking around with a gaping wound in her neck." I say. "Do you feel better?" I ask him, genuinely concerned.

"I do." He looks it. He looks less clammy, his eyelids are no longer drooping. "Am I going to feel like this everyday?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"Like, is everything always going to be this aware of everything that's happening around me? I can tell everything apart. I can hear things that I could never hear before. I move fast without realizing it. Is it always going to be like that?"

"You're new." I tell him "Eventually you'll be able to control it. Turn it on and off at will. But it's something you'll have to deal with it for a while. Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life, Eric."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I'll be back again with another installment soon!**


End file.
